


Episode 1.5: Flight of the Iron Spider

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Natasha Has A Heart, Non-IM3 Compliant, Protective!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, so does tony, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony's interest in Peter wasn't as casual as it appeared, and Natasha shows she has a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.5: Flight of the Iron Spider

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned before, this universe is really only MCU canon with regards to Phase 1, so the events of IM3 have not happened (for those who have seen the film, you will understand why I include this little disclaimer).

                “When I told you to check Parker out, that didn’t mean build him a suit of armor.”

                By now, you’d think Tony would have gotten used to his superspy teammate sneaking up on him in his workshop at odd hours.  Nope—he still almost jumped out of his grease-stained work clothes and successfully dropped a wrench on his toe. He glared at her.  “Ow! God, Natasha, give a guy some warning before you do that.”

                She just smirked.  “Why?  It’s still funny.”

                Tony sat down in the nearest chair and gingerly cradled his injured foot.  “And what’s wrong with giving the kid a suit?  He clearly needed it.  Have you seen his costume?  Not to mention your boss is totally cramping his style.”

                “You’re one to talk about costume issues, Stark,” Natasha quipped.  “And why do you think I mentioned it to you?  Spider-Man is meant for more than Fury is training him to be.”  She smiled, an actual, honest-to-God smile.  Tony must have done something right, for once—she rarely smiled like that, and almost never at him.  “You gave him a good push.  Even if the suit had bugs.”

                Tony shrugged.  “Not like I spent a lot of time on it.  Kid worked out the bugs pretty well himself.  And according to JARVIS, Fury’s made some pretty decent modifications of his own.”  He grinned at Natasha.  “I can see why you pointed me at him.  Kid’s smart.  Real Science-Bro material.”

                Natasha rolled her eyes.  “You and Bruce are _not_ recruiting him into your little club.”

                “Aw, come on, Natasha, you know he’d love it.”

                “Yes, but he’d be more likely to get killed from hanging out with you two than with his new team.”

                “We only blow stuff up occasionally.  Alright, and we smash some stuff when the Other Guy needs a workout, but we’re not that bad.”

                “Whatever.  Thanks for working with him anyway.”  Natasha turned to leave.

                “You’re welcome.  Natasha,” Tony called, and she stopped.  “He’s a good kid.  You ever need help keeping him safe, you know where to find me.”

                Tony’s heart nearly stopped (though with the reactor in his chest, his heart technically couldn’t stop, but whatever) when Natasha gave him that real smile again.  “Thank you, Tony.”

                He shook his head as she sauntered out of his lab.  Who’d have thought the Black Widow had a soft spot for fellow spiders?


End file.
